


I Can Improve On This

by egosoffire



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trans Male Character, TransPeter, Transgender Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: One of Shuri's favorite sayings, Peter learned quickly, was "I can improve on this."(Trans Peter) Peter. Shuri. Friendship and fluff.





	I Can Improve On This

One of Shuri’s favorite sayings, Peter learned quickly, was “I can improve on this.” 

It was one of the many reasons he was absolutely smitten, totally head-over-heels for Wakanda’s genius princess. She believed in herself and her abilities. 

She was not condescending (except for a few snarky jokes about American technology here and there). All she wanted to do was use her intellect, her genius, to improve the world.

So, she often met a challenge with a proud smile and an “I can improve on this.”

They had gotten close over the past few weeks. Peter was assisting with the Wakandan technology exchange, something that Mr. Stark had asked him to do, and he and Shuri spent a lot of time together. She also knew he was Spider Man… That was a long story that involved a street-level bad guy and a chance encounter. 

He didn’t mean for her to see him in his binder. It had just been a long night, they were finishing up their current project, and he had gone off to change.  She had come by and smiled thoughtfully. 

He had expected confusion, shock, maybe even something worse, because well… he wasn’t even sure if she knew he was trans. Instead, Shuri looked at him for a long moment, her beautiful eyes lit up and she smiled. “I can definitely improve on this,” she said, sizing him up for a moment. He could practically see the princess taking his measurements. “Sorry I didn’t realize you were changing, Peter. I need to go back to my hotel room. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Less than twenty-four hours later, Shuri was pressing a t-shirt into his hand. “Try this on, and don’t wear that thing underneath it,” she said.

“Shuri, I…” 

“Trust me, Spider Boy.” 

So, Peter had gone into the bathroom, put on the shirt, and – oh. It did the job of his binder, but better and with less pressure, zero discomfort. “How the hell does this work?” he asked, as he exited the room, staring Shuri down. 

The princess had taken a seat on a countertop and had her legs crossed. A grin crossed her face. “Magic,” she joked. “Well, it might as well be, considering it’s above your level.”

“This is astounding. I have never felt so…do you realize what you can do with this technology?” 

“I’m me, of course I do,” Shuri said with a wide grin. “I need your help, Peter. Once I work out the bugs, I was thinking we start from that Queens LGBT center you took me to last month. We can help a lot of people with this.” 

Absolutely touched, Peter threw both arms around her. She yelped a bit with surprise and then they both burst out into laughter. 

Improvement was their specialty and they had a lot of work to do.


End file.
